


Close your eyes, Give me your hand, Darling

by Wheresarizona



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Darcy in Lucifer, Darcy thinks Deckerstar is the cutest, Everyones alive in the MCU, F/F, F/M, Marvel/Lucifer crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Shield is sending Darcy Lewis to LA to check out a murder. Darcy teams up with the Lucifer gang and ends up getting along very well with a certain forensic scientist.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Darcy Lewis/Ella Lopez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Close your eyes, Give me your hand, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts).



> This is my first kinda Lucifer fic? Anyways, I watched the show and thought to myself, "How would Darcy react to meeting these people?" This fic is what I imagined. Also, Darcy/Ella just seems so cute??? And I love Deckerstar so much. 
> 
> Shoutout to Amidtheflowers for letting me scream at her about this fic and Lucifer and also betaing most of the story for me. Anything wrong is my fault.
> 
> Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020 square D2 “Shield Agent Darcy”

After traveling the world with Jane Foster and being an unpaid and then paid intern, Darcy Lewis had decided that maybe she should try out different work. Jane had finally agreed to work for the new Shield organization that was not secretly run by nazis and hired interns that actually understood the science. Darcy, at long last accepted Agent IPod Thief’s offer of becoming an agent. She liked her gig. Her job was to check on things that seemed super-villainy, otherworldly, mystical, or timey whimey. Then she’d refer the case to a specific super. The Avengers took out the big purple raisin man in 2018 and now seemed to be available for various tasks and missions. Darcy had built up quite a rapport with her Avenger friends, and she had a feeling it had something to do with the baked goods she always provided when issuing a case.

Darcy’s newest case was out in LA. It involved some murders that had popped up around California that had Hydra written all over them. The victims were all poisoned with an unknown substance that wasn’t detectible. Darcy’s running theory was that there was a Hydra cell in the state, and they were eliminating loose ends. If that was the case, she’d need to call in Cap. Darcy checked the file on her Starkpad and looked over the information, seeing that the LAPD detective on the case was one Chloe Decker. Darcy did a quick search of the detective and found out that she had a civilian consultant named Lucifer Morningstar. Who, according to Shield, was a powered being and possibly the literal Devil. Darcy snorted. 

“Just my luck.”

As soon as the case came in, Darcy caught a ride on a quinjet from New York to LA with Natasha, who was heading out on her own mission. Natasha had an amusing habit of trying to set Darcy up on blind dates. So far, the three Darcy had agreed to hadn’t gone anywhere. 

They were 10 minutes out from LA, and Natasha was trying to convince Darcy of a new candidate. 

“Darcy, you’d love them. They also travel for work, and they’re around the Avengers all the time. They’re practically an Avenger themselves.”

“Are you trying to set me up with Bucky? You know Bucky and Steve totally have a will they, won’t they thing going on. I could never get between that.” 

Natasha hummed in agreement. “No, not Bucky. This person has been off-world for quite some time. I think you’d get along very well.”

Darcy went over which potential kind of Avenger Natasha was thinking of. She’d narrowed it down.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t think too hard.”

Darcy gave Natasha a warm smile. 

“I won’t.”

“Okay, myshka. We’re landing.”

The great thing about quinjets was their lack of needing a runway; a helipad would do. And Darcy lucked out with there being one at the LAPD headquarters. They landed, Darcy wished Natasha a good mission and exited with just her Bag of Holding. Shield HQ had a set of wheels waiting for her, a nondescript black SUV. Darcy queued up the directions to the crime scene and went on her way. 

Arriving at the scene, Darcy showed her badge to the uniformed officers guarding before slipping under the yellow tape and making her way up the hill. The newest murder had taken place up in a remote area up in the hills. 

Darcy stopped in her tracks when she got a good look at the woman speaking animatedly to the detective and her partner. Darcy guessed the woman was a forensic scientist since she had a camera and gloves on. But that wasn’t what caused her to freeze up. Darcy thought the woman was stunning, and the way she so excitedly described how the body got to the scene and possible cause of death made Darcy smile. 

“...but I won’t know for sure what killed this guy until I get a toxicology report.” The forensic scientist said.

This was Darcy’s cue; she stepped up to the three people. 

“That’s where you’ll probably run into a problem. Whatever killed this guy isn’t going to show up in a tox report, even though he was clearly poisoned.” All eyes were on her. “Hi!” She gave a little wave. “I’m Agent Darcy Lewis from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.” Darcy quickly showed her badge to them before slipping it back into her pocket. “That’s such a mouthful to say!” She chuckled nervously. “I’m from Shield.”

“Shield? Why’s Shield getting involved with a run of the mill homicide?” the detective asked. 

“We’re not getting involved yet, I can assure you. Just seeing if this matches up with some other murders that aren’t exactly regular in nature, if you catch my drift.” Darcy looked pointedly to the very handsome man who had to be Lucifer. Lucifer gave her a big grin. Detective Decker cleared her throat and stuck out her hand. 

“I’m Detective Decker. This is my partner Lucifer Morningstar,” she said, pointing to the man next to her.

“Partner in work and pleasure.” Lucifer purred, reaching for Darcy’s hand after she and Detective Decker had shaken hands. Them being together, together, was not in the file. Darcy filed that information away. 

The detective’s cheeks tinted pink, “...and our forensic specialist Ella Lopez,” she continued.

Darcy’s attention turned to Ella and couldn’t help the smile that came across her face. “I found your description of how the victim died, and their body being dragged to be spectacular. It really painted the picture. I love your outfit, by the way. Where did you get that amazing shirt?” Ella was wearing a shirt with a cartoon sloth lying on a branch that said, ‘Not fast. Not furious.’ Darcy liked it a lot. 

Ella’s face lit up. “Thank you so much! I’m going to hug you now.” Ella closed the space between them and enveloped Darcy in a very lovely hug; she lightly squeezed the other woman back. “You’re an excellent hugger.” Ella said, before separating from Darcy. “I didn’t know secret agents could hug so well!”

Darcy giggled, “Not all secret agents. Probably just me.” She winked at Ella. 

“Does the agent even realize I’m here? Why isn’t she charmed by me?” Darcy could hear Lucifer say. That reminded Darcy that she was here on a case and needed to talk to the detective. She reluctantly turned her attention to Detective Decker, going back into agent mode.

“Were there any witnesses?” She doubted there were any, but it didn’t hurt to ask. 

“No. The body was discovered by some kids who came out here to party. We haven’t even ID’d the victim yet.”

Darcy clicked her tongue. “Well, I’ll be running my own investigation to see if this links to similar murders. I have a theory, and if that theory’s correct, Shield would have to take over the case.”

The detective frowned. “Can you tell us what your theory is?”

Darcy grimaced. “I’m afraid it’s classified.”

Detective Decker let out a breath. “Of course it’s classified.”

“Now, now detective,” Lucifer spoke up, “Allow me to have a quick chat with this agent.” Lucifer and Decker shared a look. 

Darcy narrowed her eyes. This guy might be the literal Devil, but she wasn’t afraid of him at all. “I read your file. It said you’re the Devil. Are you going to use your mojo on me or something?”

“Lucifer is a great method actor! That’s so funny it’s mentioned in his file.” Ella piped up. 

Lucifer frowned. “I really am the Devil. I don’t understand why that’s so hard to get.”

Ella chuckled, giving Lucifer a playful punch in the arm. “This guy! I’m gonna go get everything back to the lab.” She looked to Darcy. “I hope I get to talk to you again, Agent Lewis?” 

“Please call me Darcy.” She gave Ella a big smile, “Agent Lewis is a middle-aged dude that works in accounting.” Ella laughed, and Darcy got one of her business cards from her pocket. “Here’s my contact information. I’d love to maybe get a drink with you and talk more about your amazing shirts?”

Ella took the card. She was blushing a bit. “I think I would be into that.” She gave Darcy one last look before leaving. Darcy turned her attention back to Lucifer and Detective Decker. 

“Where were we? Oh, yeah. Your mojo, I wanna see this thing you can do.” Darcy said, back to business. 

“People don’t usually ask,” Lucifer said, looking a bit flummoxed before regaining his composure., “It doesn’t matter. Let’s have a look.” He got closer to Darcy, staring deeply in her eyes, and asked, “What do you desire?”

Darcy felt a compulsion, something in her brain that made her have to answer this question. She didn’t even realize she was answering; it just came out without any effort. “To eat the limited edition red velvet Pop-tarts again.” She sounded dreamy, and once it hit her, she said it out loud, her eyes widened. 

“Pop-tarts?” Lucifer looked to the Detective, his eyebrows furrowed. The Detective shrugged. 

“They’re Trixie’s new favorite breakfast,” Decker said. 

Darcy got her wits back. “Woah, that was really cool. Can you do anything else?”

Lucifer turned back to her. “Well, er, I could show you my true face?”

Detective Decker lightly smacked him against the arm. “Not here, Lucifer, we’re at a crime scene!” The Detective said, voice low. 

“Ah, the Detective’s right. We wouldn’t want to scare the other humans. Raincheck?”

Darcy cataloged in her brain that this dude was definitely not human. “Sure thing.”

“Do you at least believe I’m the Devil?”

Darcy thought it over for a second, before counting off on her fingers “You’re powered, you can do a Jedi mind trick, you have a ‘true face,’ you’re handsome, which I mean doesn’t necessarily contribute to you being the Devil except for you being a prime example of a lot of people’s desires, um, anything I’m missing?”

Lucifer seemed to be preening at being called attractive. He had a big grin on his face, “Wings! I also have angel wings.” He said, looking to his partner for confirmation. 

The Detective cradled her face in her hand. 

“That’s cool, dude. Wings! Yeah, I believe you are the actual facts, Devil. It’s no big deal.”

Lucifer frowned at that. “What do you mean, ‘It’s no big deal?’ You’ve met the real Devil, here in the flesh!”

“When you know Gods and superheroes, meeting the devil is like any other day.” 

“Gods,” Lucifer scoffed. “They’re aliens!”

“Tomato, to-mah-to.” Darcy shrugged.

“Tomato, to-mah-to!” Lucifer’s voice rises, “My father created the universe!” 

“And Loki makes these really cool pocket dimensions? Like I only travel with one bag, there’s so much space.” 

Lucifer threw his hands up and walked away. The Detective couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I apologize for Lucifer. Usually, people are more awed when they discover who he really is. We should really be getting back to headquarters.”

Darcy smiled, “Yes. I will meet you all back there. I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve been given access to the lab, and also, I’ll be able to help a bit with your investigation while I check my leads. Some things are classified, and I’m sure you understand.”

Detective Decker nodded. “As long as you can share some of your information and we can find the murderers. That’s all I care about, getting to the bottom of this.” 

Darcy clapped her hands together. “Awesome! See you at the precinct.”

———

Ella did get a chance to see Darcy again. She happily welcomed Darcy to make herself at home in the lab. They were cross-examining data when they could see Lucifer and Decker having a moment. 

“Those two are really cute together. I’ve been here a day, and I ship it so hard.” Darcy said, breaking the silence. 

Ella looked up and sighed dreamily, “I will be a Deckerstar shipper for life.”

Darcy turned to Ella, “That’s an amazing ship name, and I will join you in shipping them for life.” Darcy looked down at her tablet and her eyebrows knit together, “Do you see what I’m seeing on here?” She said, pointing at the tablet and looking at Ella. Ella leaned into Darcy’s space to get a better look. 

“Oh my god!”

“Yeah. Poisoned but no sign of poison. This fits the other murders; now to figure out how they’re all connected.”

“I love a good puzzle.”

Darcy smiled, a big toothy smile, “Me too.”

———

It was the second day that Darcy had been holed up with the LAPD when Lucifer and the Detective came to where she was working. 

“Agent Darcy,” Lucifer said, “would you mind coming with the detective and me? We wanted to have a little chat with you.”

“Okay?”

Darcy followed, a bit confused as they led her into an empty interrogation room. 

“What’s up, my dudes?” She said, looking to the pair expectantly. 

“He wants to show you his true face.” Decker said, sounding a bit exasperated.

“Yes, maybe if you see I really am the Devil, it will be a bigger deal.”

Darcy smiled. “Okay, big shot. Lay it on me.”

“Before I do, I just have to warn you it’s very shocking,” Lucifer said.

“It’s a bit jarring.” Decker added, “But you get used to it.” She said, looking to Lucifer.

“I am ready.” Darcy said.

Darcy watched as Lucifer’s handsome human face quickly switched to a very red, almost scarred looking appearance. His eyes were a glowing red. Darcy took it in for a second, her head tilting. 

“Well?” Lucifer said. 

“You look super rad. Like wow, it’s really cool!”

“You’re not scared?” 

Darcy shrugged, “No? Why would I be?”

“Because I’m the Devil, and this is my face.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t done anything to me to make me scared of you. You seem like a pretty cool dude. This is just a part of you.”

Lucifer put back on his human appearance and turned to the Detective. “I think she’s broken.”

Darcy laughed. “No, dude. I’ve seen some things. Dark Elves, Skrulls, fire breathing robots, a talking raccoon? Your Devil face is not the creepiest thing I’ve encountered.” Darcy shivered, thinking of some of the bad aliens she’s seen. 

“See Lucifer, not all humans are frightened of you,” Decker said, putting a comforting hand on Lucifer’s arm. 

“It’s new, to be sure.”

Darcy got the sense that maybe the pair needed a minute and excused herself before leaving the interrogation room.

———

It took a few days, but Darcy found the connection to a hidden Hydra cell located in the California desert. It was small and had somehow missed Shield’s radar. Detective Decker’s team was thorough and able to come to a similar conclusion but didn’t see that Hydra was involved. They could tell that it was something big and didn’t make a lot of fuss when Darcy informed them she’d be transferring the case to Captain America and that the murderers would be taken care of. Darcy felt terrible that she wasn’t able to take Steve and the crew some muffins when she sent them the case. Instead, she had decided to stay a couple of extra days in LA. Darcy and Ella had decided that once the case was finished they would get that drink. They had agreed it was best to focus on the case. The night the case was officially out of their hands, Lucifer had invited everyone to his bar to celebrate. After Lucifer’s face reveal to Darcy, he seemed to warm up to her and Decker seemed to be very impressed with her skills. 

Everyone was at Lux. Lucifer was at the piano singing, with Decker standing next to him, drink in hand, and a dopey smile on her face. Ella had let her hair down and dressed up for the evening. Darcy and Ella had gotten a booth nearby and were sharing stories, absolutely enjoying each other’s company. 

“We were working on this one case, right? And the murder weapon was a hammer! You have no idea how excited I was when I found out the murder weapon was a hammer. I mean, real bummer for the victim obviously but for this forensic scientist I was jazzed. Chloe and Lucifer were walking up, and I shouted, “Stop! Hammer time,” and then did the dance from the music video? It was comedy gold, but they didn’t get it! They just stared.”

Darcy laid a hand on Ella’s arm, “Honestly, that is amazing, and I would have danced with you.”

“Thank you! I waited for years to do that one. Do you have any fun work stories? I mean, you work with superheroes, and you’re kind of a badass secret agent.”

Darcy smiled. “When I was interning for Jane Foster, almost 10 years ago, I tased Thor.”

Ella gasped, her eyes getting big. “You tased the God of thunder? Wouldn’t he have a resistance to electricity, since he can manipulate lightning?”

“Fun story, so…” Darcy then explained her first encounter with Thor and how she was introduced into the world of superheroes. Ella was hanging on every word she was saying. 

“You’re incredible and so cool!” Ella exclaimed once Darcy had finished. “And a total badass.” Ella looked away, “And really hot.”

Darcy’s cheeks flushed. “Me? A badass?” Darcy said, butterflies in her stomach. “You’re the badass, hot, forensic scientist, who’s a lot of fun and has amazing taste in clothes.”

Ella looked back at her, “I really like you, Darcy.”

Darcy got her hopes up. “Like as a person or like like?”  


Ella smiled, “Definitely like like.”

Darcy leaned in closer to the other woman, her hand going up to Ella’s face to slip a stray hair behind her ear. “Well, I like like you too.” Darcy said in a low voice, “And I would really like to kiss you now.” 

Ella closed the distance between them, their lips coming together. It was gentle and amazing. Darcy didn’t know how long they kissed for until she heard the sounds of angry whispering next to their table. Ella ended the kiss and sighed. Darcy turned to see it was Decker and Lucifer having a heated whispering match. 

“Do they do this often?” Darcy asked Ella.

“Yeah.”

Lucifer and Decker seemed to notice that the girls weren’t kissing anymore.

“Ah, Agent Lewis, Ms. Lopez, this is a delightful development,” Lucifer said, glee in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry we interrupted your moment. Lucifer, couldn’t wait.” Decker said, sounding very apologetic. 

Ella and Darcy shared a look, smiling at each other. “It’s fine. What’s up, Lucifer?” Ella asked.

“Well, I was very impressed with the Agent on this case, and I have a present for her.” Lucifer set a fancy gift bag on the table. 

“Thank you, Lucifer. That’s very kind of you. You didn’t have to get me anything.” Darcy said, surprised by this turn of events. 

“You’re an intriguing human.”

“Thank you?” Darcy grabbed the bag, pulling out the tissue paper. Darcy’s eyes widened when she realized what was in the bag. “Where did you find these?” In her hand was a box of the limited edition red velvet pop-tarts. She checked the expiration date on them. “And they’re new. How?” 

“I’m the Devil. Just had to pull a few strings.” Lucifer winked at her.

“Thank you, Lucifer. This means a lot.”

Lucifer looked a bit uncomfortable by all the praise and went off back to the piano. Detective Decker looked fondly at him and then back at the women in the booth.  
“You were a lot of help on this case, and it was greatly appreciated. If you’re ever in LA again, look us up.”

Darcy looked to Ella fondly, “I think I’ll definitely be returning to LA in the near future.” Ella smiled back at her. 

———

Ella ended up having a couple days off, which coincided with Darcy staying, so they spent the time exploring the city and having a great time together. Darcy was really happy but bummed she had to head back to New York. They’d agreed to text and call each other whenever they could and already planned for Darcy to visit again. 

Natasha happened to be done with her mission and offered to pick up Darcy. They were in the air 5 minutes before the spysassin started meddling. 

“Did you think about my offer?” She said.

“Actually, I have some news. I met someone.” Darcy said.

Natasha looked over to Darcy. “Tell me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
